


SAVE YOURSELF | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Burritos, F/M, Humor, Poor Dean, Sam is a Little Shit, Sentence drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! HE HAD BURRITOS!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAVE YOURSELF | Dean Winchester x Reader |

_If you know what’s good for you, you will not come home._

**_Excuse me? I’ve been working all day, Winchester, I’ll damn well do as I please._ **

_I’m serious! Don’t come home. Go get your hair done._

**_I have an appointment on Saturday. I’m omw home whether you like it or not._ **

_Your funeral._

(Name) rolled her eyes and tucked the phone in her purse, running a hand down her face. It’d been a long day at the office, and what she needed was to take these damn shoes off and maybe even a bath just so she could _relax._ And Dean was telling her to stay away? The hell was that all about? Usually he was the type to try and get her to leave work early so she would go back to the bunker. Damn Winchester.

Though it seemed Dean was very adamant about her boycotting the place, as he shouted down the hallway the moment she stepped inside her home.

_“DON’T COME **ANY** CLOSER! HE HAD BURRITOS!”_

_“DAMMIT SAM!”_ She shouted, turning back towards the entrance. The tallest Winchester's laughter was ringing throughout the place, and it most definitely had a sadistic edge to it. Bastard.

_“SAVE YOURSELF, BABE! I’VE ALREADY LOST!”_

_“I’LL REMEMBER YOU, MY LOVE!”_ She shouted back before hightailing it out of the place. While she had a hair appointment in store, maybe a mani-pedi was exactly what she needed…


End file.
